User blog:Francesca14601/When the characters in Violetta were kids...(my own fanon)
Hello guys! I was thinking, how it supposed to be the characters of Violetta were young? I made my own fanon, please comment! 6-years-old Andres: Hello! Hello! (a girl walks around) HELLO!!! DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND? (the girl left) This is going so bad! I haven't made any friend. Mommy won't like this... (walks, and stumbled with another kid) 6-years-old Leon: Hey! Watch out! You're getting my clothes dirty! 6-years-old Andres: I'm sorry! I'm having a bad day! No one wants to be my friend. 6-years-old Leon: Aw, I'm so sorry. I understand you. Do you want to be my friend? 6-years-old Andres: Are you talking seriously? You, me, BFF? 6-years-old Leon: NO!!! Someone cool like me made friends with someone like you? That won't happen. Beside, I already have a friend. Good bye Andy! 6-years-old Andres: Why people have to be so bad like that? Everyone ignores me, why? (that night...) Andres' mom: Hey sweetheart! How's first day school? Have you made friends? 6-years-old Andres: No mommy...I got a bad day, no one wants to be my friend. Andres' mom: But why no one wants to befriended with my lovely angel? Don't worry, I know that soon or late, you'll have a lot of friends! 6-years-old Andres: Thanks mommy! (next day...) Teacher: Good morning! How are you? Everyone: Good morning teacher! We are fine. Teacher: Good! Now, who wants to guess what we gonna learn today? (the class is full of raising hands, including Andres') Teacher: Ok, Ludmila! What do you think that we gonna learn today? 6-years-old Ludmila: Sing and dance! Then, become superstars! Teacher: Thank you Ludmila! But we are not going to learn that today. Who's next? Maxi! 6-years-old Maxi: I know teacher, I know! We are going to learn about Hip-hop! Teacher: No, Maxi, no. We're not going to learn that today. Camila? 6-years-old Camila: About what's love and peace... Teacher: Great idea Cami, but still no. Ok, Andres! 6-years-old Andres: I don't know...make friends. Everyone: (laugh) Teacher: But, we already made friends yesterday. You want to do that activity again? 6-years-old Andres: I haven't have any friends, so I think that we could do that again. Teacher: Dear Andy, I'm so sorry for hearing that, but don't worry, I'm sure that someone will want to your friend. Understand? 6-years-old Leon: (whispering) Who wants to be his friend? (in the recess) 6-years-old Andres: Hey Maxi! I heard that you like Hip-hop. Tell me, how's Hip-hop? 6-years-old Maxi: Hey buddy! You should be Andres! Well, Hip-hop is a kind of music and dance too. 6-years-old Andres: Can you show me? 6-years-old Maxi: No, sorry. I'm not good at dancing without music. Sorry buddy. Maybe the next time. 6-years-old Andres: You are my friend, right? 6-years-old Maxi: Yes, of course! We ARE friends! 6-years-old Andres: Cool! 6-years-old Maxi: Well, like now we are friends, I want that you meet my friend, Camila, she lives next to me. 6-years-old Andres: Camila is your friend? I thought that we are friends? 6-years-old Maxi: You haven't have any friend in your life or what? I person can have several friends. Relax, this is normal. 6-years-old Andres: Oh, ok. 6-years-old Camila: (comes) Hey Maxi! How are you? 6-years-old Maxi: Hey Cami! I'm fine. This is Andres, we will be our new friend. 6-years-old Camila: Hi Andres! I'm Camila, but call me Cami for short! 6-years-old Andres: Hello Cami! (that night) 6-years-old Andres: Mommy, mommy! I made friends, I made new friends! Andres' mom: Oh honey! See? You made new friends! Now, tell me about them. 6-years-old Andres: He's name is Maxi, he loves Hip-hop. He has another friend too, her name is Camila, she's very Hippie. Catch out what's next in the next blog! Category:Blog posts